


pranksters and peeps

by thesecretdoor



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Juri sneaks into JUMP's dressing room to play a prank





	pranksters and peeps

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's Taiga's birthday!! Happy 23rd Birthday!

“Aren't you a bit old for playing pranks?” Taiga hisses as he chases Juri along the hallway to JUMP's dressing room. There's only half an hour until show time so the members are all out getting ready, slipping into costumes or applying make-up and straightening their hair, some of them having last minute snacks or running through choreography.

  
“If you follow me then you're an accomplice.” Juri taunts.

  
Taiga clicks his tongue but he continues to chase after Juri anyway, opening the door again when Juri pulls it shut behind them. “It will only look worse if someone catches us in here with the door...Hey! You can't go through people's bags, not even for a prank...”

  
“Come on, it's Keito-kun's, he won't do anything...” Juri replies, taking hold of some kind of bottle and pulling it out. “Hmm, he'll just assume one of the other members used it though...”

  
Juri stashes the bottle back in Keito's bag and searches around for something better to hide but they both freeze as Yamada's voice floats down the hallway outside, too close to the door for them to chance an escape. “Wake me up in fifteen minutes.” Yamada calls to someone, and Taiga and Juri have only just enough time to dart behind the folding screens in the dressing room.

  
Yamada closes the door behind him with a click and then sighs as he moves to lay down on the sofa right in front of the screen.

  
Taiga glares at Juri crouched beside him but Juri just shrugs and mouths. “Go when he falls asleep.”

  
Taiga shakes his head quickly and mouths back. “The door. We'll have to wait until he leaves.”

  
Juri rolls his eyes but he nods all the same and mouths “Fine.” before settling back onto the floor behind them and crossing his legs. Taiga lets out a silent sigh and settles down next to him, and they both sit staring at the floor in forced silence until there's a quiet gasp from the other side of the screen. Taiga and Juri look at each other, startled, but then their eyes widen further as a soft, barely audible groan follows.

  
Juri's mouth drops open and he's back on his knees, peering through a gap between the screens. Taiga doesn't need to see, the way Juri pulls a hand up to cover his mouth while clamping the other against his crotch says it all.

  
The noises from the other side of the screen only get worse, not much louder, but more frequent for sure and the soft groans are interspersed with moans and mewls, and the sound of ruffling fabric. Taiga feels his own cock starting to harden and he moves his hand to touch it too as he gives in to his urge and gets silently to his knees to watch through the gap over Juri's head.

  
It's a beautiful sight and Taiga has to bite into his lip to stop himself moaning aloud. Yamada is stretched out along the sofa, his head tipped back and his eyes closed, his brow furrowed in pleasure as his hand strokes smoothly up and down his exposed cock. Taiga can see pre-come beading at the head of Yamada's cock, he can see the writhing of his hips as they push up to meet his hand and Taiga has to grip his own cock harder.

  
“Ah.” Yamada gasps suddenly, his shoulders digging back into the sofa and his hand slows, teasing himself as he gasps again louder and his back arches. His face looks beautiful, contorted with bliss as his head rolls to the side, his eyes clenched tightly as he gasps again and Taiga looks down just in time to watch his hand still as he comes over his bared stomach with strained groan.

  
Yamada hums again softly as he relaxes back onto the sofa, his hand resuming it's slow stroking, urging the last of the sticky white fluid out and then it stops as Taiga's own hand presses harder again his groin.

  
With Yamada so quiet, Taiga can almost hear Juri's hand rubbing against the front of his costume pants, he can feel Juri's arm too, moving up and down and Taiga elbows him gently. “Shhh.” Taiga mouths when Juri looks up at him questioningly.

  
Juri does stop, but only as they watch Yamada get up from the sofa to clean himself up before laying back down on it with his eyes closed. Taiga's stomach sinks as he realises Yamada really is going to take a nap. Juri lets out the quietest little groan of frustration and then his hand starts up again.

  
Taiga pushes him back a little a fixes another stern glare on him as he mouths “Wait.” but Juri looks both desperate and defiant as he shakes his head and pulls out the elasticated waist of his pants to stop the noise of ruffling fabric as he takes his cock into his hand.

  
Even as his eyes widen in warning, Taiga's cock gives a throb under his palm and Juri's eyes close in pleasure. A light snore sounds from the other side of the screen so hesitantly, resignedly, Taiga copies Juri.

  
Turned this way he can't see Yamada through the gap, but Taiga still has the mental image in his head, and that coupled with Juri's pleasured face, and the excitement of doing this here, have Taiga reaching the edge far too soon. He looks around frantically but there are no tissues in sight, and nothing on the floor that he can use so reluctantly he lets go of the front of his pants, resigned to just coming in his pants like a horny teenager and praying it doesn’t seep through onto his costume.

  
Juri seems to be close too, and to see Taiga's dilemma. With a silent deep breath he fixes a resolute expression on his face and lets go of his own cock, reaching instead for Taiga's pants and pulling them down. Taiga understands just seconds before Juri leans down, and he shoves his fist into his mouth to halt his moan as Juri's mouth closes around the head of his cock.  
  
  
He can't go fast, Taiga understands, because he can't make a noise, but Juri bobs slowly up and down a few times, the pressure and the heat just right and Taiga was already so close. His hand moves to Juri's hair, half in warning, half just for something to ground himself and then he takes a deep breath and clenches his eyes closed to ride out the orgasm washing through him.

  
He's still tingling when Juri pulls off and pulls his own pants down, but Taiga does owe him so he takes a few slow open-mouthed breaths to calm himself and then he leans down to wrap his lips around Juri's cock.

  
Juri's hand wraps into his hair straight away, tugging him down impatiently and Taiga has barely gotten himself orientated before Juri is jerking roughly and spilling into his mouth. When he pulls away, surprise still showing on his face, Juri is panting soundlessly. He nods his head a little sheepishly at Taiga, but Taiga didn't mind one bit, he actually liked how hot it was, Juri not being able to hold back. He smiles back shyly and mouths “Thanks.” but Juri doesn't have time to respond before the door of the dressing room opens again, making them both jump.

  
“Ryosuke...” Yabu says gently, moving to shake Yamada. Yamada yawns loudly but he gets up and shuffles back out of the room with Yabu leaving Taiga and Juri alone, staring at each other awkwardly.

  
“We should probably get out of here.” Juri whispers and Taiga agrees, getting to his feet and tiptoeing after Juri out of the door. “I'm definitely going to prank them for real tomorrow though.” Juri says casually as they walk back along the hallway.

  
Taiga rolls his eyes, but thinks that he'll definitely go along to try to stop him again.


End file.
